


Watch Yourself

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Piercings, Rimming, Tattoos, club owner Tanaka, mirror kink, pole dancer Tanaka, professor Asahi, the actual frick is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3146303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuu is probably the worst liar he knows, but Asahi is still more observant that he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> this is literal PWP written for the lovely mira. it is a rarepair that i am unfortunately head over heels for and so. here is this thing. i'm embarrassed wow

"Asahi. Oi. Earth to Asahi!"

Ryuunosuke leans over the coffee table, reaching towards his boyfriend with narrowed eyes. Said boyfriend is nose-deep in whatever book he's moved onto, glasses a little too far down his nose, hair piled into a bun on top of his head. Ryuunosuke groans in disbelief when Asahi doesn't answer him, and with one hand, he snaps in front of Asahi's gaze.

The other male's head jerks back, a surprised noise ill-fitting for a man his size escaping him.

"R-ryuu!" Asahi chokes on the words, surprise making it difficult to speak as he scrambles to readjust his glasses, which were caught in the disarray of his quick movements. Ryuu snickers at the sight, reaching over to nudge Asahi's hand away and do it himself.

As he does, Asahi pauses.

"... You... smell like..? Is that..?"

"Whiskey. It is whiskey, and I reek of it. I don't know when whiskey became the popular choice over money, but either way, I had a shit ton of whiskey thrown on me today." 

Asahi's cheeks redden a little bit, because for as long as he has been dating Ryuu - who has advanced from a mere pole-dancer to the owner of the club (who still dances for personal pleasure, really) - he still gets a little embarrassed over the details of his business. He finds the whole thing attractive, really, despite the small squicks of jealousy that he experiences sometimes - it's also incredibly erotic and sometimes a little bit to take in. Especially when he imagines the other male drenched in whiskey, scraps of clothing that already cling to him even tighter...

"Earth to Asahi, again?" Ryuu gives Asahi's ear a tug, thumb lingering on the stud there. Asahi smiles sheepishly as he turns his gaze back to Ryuu.

"Sorry, sorry. Long day at work, today, and some kid asked a question, and I didn't know the answer -- so I got a little worried... and I've been looking for the answer..." He gestures towards the books, spread across the top of the coffee table, and obvious signs of stress linger in the depths of his warm eyes. Rolling his eyes, Ryuu straightens himself back up, hands settling on his hips.

"Fuck 'em." He declares, much to Asahi's chagrin.

"... I can't do that. They're my students!"

"... You blockhead. I mean fuck 'em like... forget about his retarded question and, like, do your thing instead. Or do me. Same thing."

Asahi looks like he might have something intelligent to say, but whatever response he has formed disappears with Ryuu's final sentence. He splutters more than he speaks, but Ryuu knows from the way that his lips curl with amusement that he isn't totally against the idea, or really against it at all.

"Can you come help me get my top off, though?" Ryuu asks, and Asahi, taking a deep breath and regaining himself, raises an eyebrow as he tucks a piece of hair back behind his ear. Ryuu's ears wander to the tattoo behind his right ear, revealed as the hair shifts, the ace of hearts a design that Ryuu suggested for him. If he'd have known how much Asahi was going to like getting inked... Well, he would've suggested it far earlier in their relationship.

"Why am I helping you get your top off?" 

Ryuu knows that question is coming, and he shrugs off his jacket to reveal a corset top, tied traditionally in the back. Asahi's breath hitches, and Ryuu smirks, tracing a hand up the side of the silken fabric.

"Like it?"

Asahi nods, and Ryuu pops a hip, grinning cattishly at Asahi.

"I bet you'll like it a little more off of me, am I right?" 

"... Tonight, yes. But another time," Asahi lets his voice drift, not finishing the sentence, but Ryuu can carry it himself. It sends a shiver down his spine, and his natural arrogance fades a little bit, the way it always does when Asahi pulls at him just write. He's already imagining Asahi taking it off tonight, but now he's got the image of Asahi having his way with him when the corset still hugs his lungs, still makes it a little hard to fill them with air - the black fabric goes beautifully with his skin, and he knows it, and he's sure the little red bites that Asahi tends to leave will complete the set.

But that's for another night, because Asahi's already standing, removing the cardigan he wore to work to reveal strong arms beneath. Ryuu swallows reflexively - sometimes, in the face of Asahi's gentle attitude, it's hard to forget how strong he is.

"Come here and let me take it off, then." Asahi beckons, and Ryuu freezes, running his tongue over his lower lip. He doesn't exactly freeze, but he certainly hesitates before he speaks up, and Asahi is slightly puzzled by the tentative undertones.

"W-we should do it in the bathroom. Take it off, I mean. Because, y'know, it could like, drip. Whiskey and all, it's still pretty soaked," Ryuu punctuates it with a chuckle that's weirdly out of place, and Asahi isn't sure what's going on here, but Ryuu sucks at lying (he's a straightforward man, really). Even if Asahi gets the sense that he's fibbing, the logic is sound - although the delivery isn't - so he nods.

"Good point. How much whiskey did you soak on, again? You smell like you bathed in it, really." It's not on Ryuu's breath, however, as he leans in to press a chaste and brief kiss to his lips. He'd kiss him a little deeper if he wasn't already making his way to the bathroom, the strong stench of whiskey starting to make his head throb slightly. Ryuu follows him, bravado returning but at a dampened state from only a few minutes ago.

"Probably a handle. There were these ladies up front who just kept ordering it and tossing it at me. Guess I was just that good tonight." He puffs up a little at the end, and Asahi raises a brow. Ryuu grins lopsidedly, cutting off Asahi so that he can stand in front of him at the sink in an entirely unnecessary movement. Asahi stares at him, suspicion flickering over his features, and Ryuu just shrugs.

"You were movin' slow." He explains, poorly at that, and Asahi doesn't know what's going on here, so he just takes it with a shrug. Shifting behind Ryuu, he looks down at the intricate laces of the corset with a dry mouth. The glimpses of Ryuu's skin through the gaps in the corset are enough to make his mind wander, and he has to take a deep breath before he can really focus on them.

"Can you shift a little bit? Like, face the medicine cabinet mirror, so the light is on your back better? It's hard to see them well..." Asahi requests, and he watches Ryuu's eyes widen a little bit from the vanity mirror above the sink. He's puzzled again, considering the simplicity of the request, but Ryuu is all sorts of weird tonight. Asahi's about to begin pulling the laces when he notices something.

"Your hair's getting long, Ryuu." He murmurs, and Ryuu startles in response, unusually jumpy - and in turn, making Asahi jump. 

"D-don't startle like that!" Asahi scolds him, and Ryuu's features slip into a pout.

"Hurry up and strip me, you big bully." 

"... You don't really think that."

Ryuu tilts his head a little bit to look at Asahi, who suddenly looks a bit downtrodden. Fuck. He's really gotta stop with the double-sided terms of endearment, because as much as he uses them, Asahi never really gets used to them. Big softie, really. Whoever thinks this guy is scary is an idiot and a half.

"No, it's like me callin' you love-muffin or somethin', but no self-respecting man would call you a love-muffin. Maybe I'll call you babe if you ever start doin' what I ask and loosening me up so I don't die of suffocation here."

Asahi relaxes, and Ryuu turns his head forwards again, hearing Asahi's hands brush the satin and begin to fiddle with the ties. Asahi has to focus to get them done, and it isn't easy - Ryuu always gets them tied impossibly tight, and the strings of the corset are indeed damp, making them even more difficult to manipulate. He's about halfway through, though, when he notices something. Ryuu's breathing is peculiarly heavy, the expansion of his ribs noticeable as Asahi lets his hands linger there.

Without saying a thing, he looks towards Ryuu in the vanity mirror, so that he can see his expression without saying much else to him. Ryuu's eyes are locked on himself in the mirror of the medicine cabinet, which rests on the adjoining wall to the one where the vanity mirror rests. 

"... Ryuu, are you watching me undress you in the mirror?" Asahi asks, quiet, and Ryuu's eyes widen, pulling away.

"N-no!"

"You aren't a very good liar, and I don't mean that meanly, but..."

"I said no!"

Ryuu's face is red and flushed, and so Asahi falls quiet, and resumes his job quietly. His curiosity is peaked, however, and he can't deny the way that the corset has gotten to him, or how Ryuu's labored breathing has started to really affect hm as well. With one hand still at the small of Ryuu's back, where the last few loops of the corset need to be undone, he lets the other wander up towards Ryuu's hair again. He runs his hand across the sides, which are cut short - not as short as usual, as he hasn't maintained the undercut well enough - and then to the top, where his mop of hair flops to the side. Asahi gives it a little tug, but his eyes aren't on Ryuu's hair at all - they're on his reaction, as he shifts himself in the mirror to look at over Ryuu's shoulder, rather than through the other mirror.

Ryuu's eyes are locked onto Asahi's hand, and his lips part as Asahi's hair wanders. His chest heaves, and his eyes are a little glossy. Asahi's caught him.

"You like watching yourself." Asahi states, without any accusation but moreso a simple fact, and Ryuu gasps, taking even longer to pull his gaze away from his reflection.

"I don't."

"You're hard." Asahi pulls the final strings of the corset with one hand, letting it drop to the ground, and closes the space between them so that he's pressed flat to Ryuu's ass. He lets both hands fall, tentatively fondling the erection he can feel through Ryuu's dress pants. He's ridiculously hard, actually.

Ryuu worries at his lip for a few moments more before he speaks, blurting it out like a secret he's been holding for ages.

"So what if I like watchin' myself in the mirror?! Can't a guy like somethin' once in a while, I mean, I'm sexy, right? You're sexy, so I like watchin' two sexy people--- it's not a big deal, I'm not embarrassed or anything! God! Jesus, like, Asahi Jesus, okay?! I like the mirror!" 

Asahi isn't expecting that outburst, but he isn't adverse to it, either, because there's something about watching Ryuu get hot and bothered over his own reflection that's not exactly adverse to Asahi, either.

"... Is that why you wanted me to strip you in the bathroom? And why you had to be in front of me?" 

"... Are you mad if I say kinda?"

"I'm not mad at all. I'm not really the type to be angry. But.. y-you know..."

Ryuu recognizes that stutter. He knows it well, because it's always accompanied by a little flush and a suggestion that is typically too raunchy to match Asahi's quiet tones and shamed appearance. True to his belief, Asahi's face begins to redden, and his gaze drifts to the side, as if he can't meet Ryuu's in the mirror.

"I wouldn't mind, y'know, p-pleasuring you in front of the mirror...?"

It's Ryuu's turn to nearly die on his spit, coughing up air.

"W-who the fuck says pleasuring?" He tries to sound tough, but it's too late; with Asahi's hands still near his erection, he can feel the twitch of Ryuu's hips, the desperation of his body's desire even if Ryuu doesn't quite want to admit it. It's funny, considering how many times Ryuu has admitted other things, like the way that the crow on Asahi's ribcage turns him on in a weird way, how he really likes Asahi in heels, how he especially enjoys giving Asahi blowjobs before he's awake so that he wakes through them midway - all things Asahi would be embarrassed to say, really, but in the same league as the mirror thing.

"So you wouldn't want me to do this?" Asahi asks, and the innocent tones to his voice are the betrayal as he pulls the button of Ryuu's pants and lets them drop, where they pool at his ankles. 

"... You're not wearing underwear again?"

"... F-freedom, all that shit. I'm so free I could move to America, or something. Don't even question it."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"You're arguing with me to try and distract yourself. It's not working."

Despite Ryuu's attempts, Asahi's hand, having drifted from the piercings at his hips, wraps around Ryuu's dick easily. He hasn't reached for the lube yet, so he just teases Ryuu, glimpsing his thumb across his slit and using light touches just to watch Ryuu's expressions over his shoulder. Asahi dips his head a little bit to bite at Ryuu's ear, running his tongue over the jewelry he finds there and dipping it down to the gauges he wears, the tribal pattern nearly identical to the one on Ryuu's right ankle. He doesn't keep his head down for too long, far more focused on Ryuu's face. He's biting so hard at his lower lip that it looks like he might break the skin soon, and his hips...

Well, maybe the hips are a little bit of Asahi, because he's a little flustered by this, and he's stared to rub his hips some - still clothed - against the bare cleft of Ryuu's ass. He'd be perfectly happy giving Ryuu a handjob in front of the mirror, but as he turns his head to bite at Ryuu's other ear, he remembers something very important - the full length mirror behind the door.

Pulling his hand away from Ryuu's erection, he ignores the disappointed groan to move towards the door, shutting it with a definitive click. Ryuu's mouth, opened to ask what was going on, snaps shut so fast that Asahi can hear his teeth click. 

"You make a real pretty picture, even if you smell awful." Asahi murmurs, and although Ryuu seems like he really, really wants to be offended, he doesn't say a word. his eyes are on the mirror, wandering up and down his person, his jaw flexing as he tries to make sense of what is going on in front of him.

"If you're gonna pleasure me or whatever-the-fuck you're gonna call it, you better start doing it right." He's trying to gather up whatever courage he has left, Asahi knows, and he wants more without asking for more.

"I'll do it right, so you only have to keep an eye on yourself, Ryuu." Ryuu thinks that Asahi's voice shouldn't be allowed to say those things, the soft gravel tones that his voice takes on when he's aroused far too illegal. He thinks that a guy that apologizes to inanimate objects shouldn't be allowed to be this sexy, and he wants to think more when Asahi moves away from him completely. Ryuu whines, needy, his ass cold without the friction of Asahi's steady hip movements against him.

He's disappointed until he sees Asahi remove the lube, ready for a great handjob and a great watching experience - if Asahi doesn't think it's stupid to watch himself, he's damn well gonna try and own it - but before Asahi flips the cap of the lube open, he moves towards Ryuu again.

"Bend over for me?" Asahi murmurs, and Ryuu's heart jumps into his throat. Their bathroom isn't exactly large, but Ryuu complies, bracing himself with his palms each on one side of the full length mirror. He can't help but stare at himself, losing sight of whatever Asahi's doing, because he's caught up in the way he looks - debauched, ruined, lips swollen from tugging them with his teeth, his nipples hard as diamonds, slight marks on his ribs where the corset had dug into him. He's fascinated by the way his tongue piercing catches the light when he licks his lip, he l--

"Asahi--" Ryuu gasps, because he feels Asahi pull his cheeks apart. He isn't against this, not a---

"S-shit!" 

He wasn't expecting to feel the flat of Asahi's tongue against his ass, licking a stripe from his swollen balls to the rosette of his ass. He hasn't even realized that his eyes have flickered shut until Asahi suddenly moves back and nips at the tender skin of his asscheek.

"Eyes open."

Fuck. Asahi isn't allowed to say shit that, not like this --- he can't see his expression, though, only his own. Asahi wishes that he could see Ryuu watch himself, but he's satisfied with the way that Ryuu's knees and elbows have started to quiver with the strain of supporting himself. Returning to his previous task, Asahi loosens Ryuu, face flushing even as he is literally ass deep in the situation. 

When Ryuu begins to keen a little too high, Asahi pulls back, because this isn't where he wants the night to end. He wipes his mouth against the small of Ryuu's back, even though it smells like alcohol, and feels embarrassed at the way that Ryuu's asshole glistens. Any feelings of the sort are squashed, however, when he looks to Ryuu. Ryuu can't take his eyes off of himself, and it's a sight to behold, the way his eyes wander of his own body. He doesn't seem to blink the same amount as he usually does, and Asahi can't handle it any longer. He finally undoes his khakis, pulling his boxers down with them and yanking his shirt off as soon as his bottoms are off. How he managed to stay clothes this long is a miracle.

Ryuu is in his own little world, but not for long. Already a little stretched, Asahi slips a finger in with ease, and a second not soon after once he's lubed them; Ryuu moans, but he doesn't close his eyes. He can't look away from the mirror, and Asahi wonders how he feels having that piercing gaze - typically focused on Asahi when they have sex - on himself, instead. 

"G-god, Asahi, I, shit." Ryuu finally speaks, and Asahi looks at him, mouth still glistening with saliva.

"Yeah, I get it. You're hot." Asahi scissors his fingers as he slips in a third, prepping Ryuu carefully despite the urgency he knows Ryuu wants from him. Ryuu rocks his hips back into Asahi's fingers, trying to get him to go deeper; he watches the way his thighs flex, his toes struggling for grip on the tile floor of their bathroom. His face is getting closer to the mirror as his arms tire, his warm breath leaving clouds on the mirror. He can see Asahi's expression, intensely focused as he preps him, and his breath hitches as Asahi begins to roll a condom on.

"F-fuck. I could've taken you bare, shit, I want you so bad." Ryuu babbles, and Asahi shakes his head.

"Not tonight." He's always been weird about barebacking, but considering his anxiety over some things, Ryuu doesn't push, even if he likes feeling Asahi cum inside of him over having the condom. He hears the lube more than he sees it, because, damn, getting that quote on his right pec was such a fucking good idea because of the way it looks when he flex--

"Ah!" Ryuu groans as Asahi grunts, pushing into him with a careful pace that makes Ryuu want to slam his ass back and demand faster. His breathing gets a little harder as he works to adjust to Asahi's sheer size, and Asahi runs his hands over Ryuu's hips in a way that's supposed to comfort him, he guesses.

"Good?"

"Great."

Asahi's usual starts are slow, gentle, but suddenly Ryuu finds himself being nearly wrecked. The lewd noises that pour from his mouth are impossible, particularly when Asahi adjusts his hips and strikes his prostate.

"Right there!" Ryuu moans desperately, wishing for once that Asahi was a little louder in sex. He'll have to get the other to fall apart another time, but right now, he just -- he just ---

"Asahi, Asahi, Asahi..." He chants, his focus more diverted to the way he can't close his mouth - is he drooling? Shit, that's hot - and the way his pupils are blown than forming correct sentences. Asahi's pace speeds up, and Ryuu feels his legs start to give, back bowing with the strain.

"I-- can't hold mys--" Ryuu's breath is so sparse that he can't say much else, but Asahi gets the message. He pulls out so fast that Ryuu feels like he's lost an anchor or some shit, and he nearly falls, but then Asahi pulls him back against him. Asahi's leaning against the sink now, and he pulls Ryuu to him so that they don't face each other, so that Ryuu still faces the mirror.

Asahi slides back into him and Ryuu moans, the new angle making Asahi seem like he's even larger than he already is. Ryuu is already approaching orgasm - it hasn't even been that long - when Asahi leans forward and begins to whisper in his ear.

"L-look at yourself. See what I have to see every time I make love to you, Ryuu. You're so beautiful. You're something else." He sounds like an engine, voice so low and deep, and the sound vibrates against Ryuu. He grinds his hip desperately, tries to meet Asahi's thrusts, but he's continuously distracted by the mirror, the mirror that Asahi's talking about.

"Look at the way your t-thighs flex, the way that your abs glisten because you're leaking precum all over yourself. You're so hard, Ryuu ---" He can't finish this time, because Asahi moans and dips his face into Ryuu's shoulder, breathing heavily against his skin, bearing both of their weight and the majority of the strain. Ryuu can't believe the way Asahi's talking, but it's so true - so true, the way his dick bounces when Asahi thrusts up into him, the way his body looks in the mirror. He is a god among men, and he's managed to avoid the Buddha belly gained by most men who run a nightclub that comes from too much beer, and he has a man of equal greatness behind him.

"I want you to touch yourself. Watch yourself until you come." Asahi is practically growling. God, Ryuu has died and gone to heaven. Ryuu reaches for himself and begins to tug at his erection, already feeling so sensitive that he's afraid he's going to cum in moments. He isn't even looking at his dick directly, staring instead at the mirror, at the way the angry red-purple head of his dick disappears in his hand, at---

"I'm c---" He doesn't even get close to warning Asahi with the way that orgasm sneaks up on him, and he slumps back against Asahi, whose hips have already started to loose their rhythm. Asahi speaks Ryuu's name like a prayer as he comes, and the two of them remain there for a few moments, Ryuu unable to move and Asahi trapped against the sink and coming down from his high slowly. 

Ryuu manages to somehow make the first move, and he pulls from Asahi before shifting to face him. His chest is heaving with exertion, and Asahi's is no different; Asahi is sweatier, his hair, which must've come loose at some point, clinging to his skin as it hangs damp with sweat. Ryuu has to support himself on the sink, and he looks at Asahi until his eyes open.

"... That was incredible, Asahi. Shit. There's a kink that I didn't expect to go that far." Even after sex, he still can't help but talk a lot, and Asahi just looks at him with half-lidded eyes.

"... I'm exhausted." Asahi mumbles, embarrassed by the praise as always. Ryuu doesn't push it, leaning forward to kiss Asahi, not chaste but not with the intensity he might otherwise because... well, Asahi looks like he's just completed a triathlon. Ryuu's no lightweight, and considering that Asahi pulled him around like a ragdoll - shit, that was hot, too - only moments before, well...

Glancing to the side, he chuckles, and decides he'll just talk some more until Asahi can move.

"... You don't think the mirrors are weird?" He can't help but feel a little insecure. Pole dancer or not, he likes a little reassurance once in a time that isn't from drunken patrons.

"Not really. I mean, you look pretty hot, so it's only right that you'd want to see yourself?" Asahi's reasoning sounds ridiculous, but Ryuu doesn't argue it. Instead, he moves on to something more pressing.

"Where did that dirty talk come from, though? I feel like I have to wash your mouth out with soap or something before you go back to class on Monday, babe." He's always a little looser with the affectionate names - the real ones, not the borderline double-edged ones - when Asahi's like this, loose and lank and beautiful. Asahi always looks wonderful, but Ryuu loves his post-sex look, the way his hair is, the glassy look of his pupils...

He just really likes Asahi.

".. I-i don't know." Asahi stammers, obviously embarrassed. He really doesn't know, to be honest, and he wants to move on from that as quickly as possible.

"You can't wash my mouth with soap, but you can wash my body?" Asahi suggests, because really, he is dead, dead tired. He may be strong, but he isn't a competitive volleyball player anymore, and it would be wonderful if the other could just....

"Yeah, yeah." Ryuu can't keep the fondness out of his voice as he goes to the bathtub and turns on the faucet, letting the water run as he beckons Asahi over. Asahi's legs are jello as he moves, sinking onto the edge of the tub and pressing his forehead to Ryuu's shoulder in a terribly uncomfortable looking slump.

"Don't think you're getting out of the dirty-talk discussion, though. That was hot as shit." Ryuu snorts, and then he pauses.

"Next time, though... Well, as you were fuckin' the senses out of me, I was thinkin' how heavenly you are. Like, your dick, and just you in general. Next time we fuck, I want to put you in a priest's collar."

He wishes he hadn't been laughing, just so that he could've seen the expression on Asahi's face. He's sure he'll get Asahi to make that expression once again, however... and maybe next time, he'll let Asahi watch himself make it.


End file.
